True Love for Eternity
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: After the birthday party, Bella has had enough of Edward's controlling ways. Deciding to go for what her heart really wants, she confesses her true feelings for Jasper and he returns them. But their path to eternity will not be easy with the wolves and the Volturi getting involved. And what about Edward?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight...I just own the plot of this story**

**A/N: So a new story...YAY! sorry I've been gone for so long...writing a novel takes a lot out of a girl...so this is my new Jasper/Bella story. I hope y'all like**

**I will try to post some other updates during the next few days...getting the muse out of hibernation takes a little time..lol**

Chapter 1: Realizing True Love

I don't blame him, I can't. It is his nature. But Edward had to be an overprotective dick and dragged me home after Carlisle stitched me up. I objected and as usual he didn't listen. In fact, he ignored me all the way to my house. So now I'm sore and angry. I got a text while in the car, but I'm not reading it until I get into my room, far away from Edward's prying eyes. Luckily he can't read my mind, otherwise he'd be yelling at me for not being ladylike. Jerk off.

We finally made it to my house. I told Edward not to come in tonight and went inside. Charlie was already in bed, so I quietly shut my window, took a shower and then went back to my room to look at the text I had gotten in the car. I did double check my window and room to make sure that Edward hadn't snuck inside while I was showering. I wouldn't put it past him to not follow my wishes and ignore my request for alone time. Not to mention that I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

The text was from Alice, the little pixie. Alice is my best friend, just like I am hers. In fact, besides Esme and Carlisle, I am the only one she has told about her and Jasper's divorce and about her real soul mate. I went back to the text. It was interesting and totally Alice:

_**B.**_

_** he knws u dnt blame him. E. isn't right for u. U knw who u want. I will handle E. Call out to him. U knw what 2 say.**_

_** Ur Pixie**_

__At first, I didn't want to believe what she was saying, but them I thought about it. To be honest, I never felt completely safe with Edward. He was controlling and I always felt like a child with him, which was not cool. Then I thought about Jasper. Even though we hadn't spent that much time together, I felt safe with him. Even when Edward would warn me about Jasper's 'lack of control', I always knew that Jasper would not be able to hurt me for several reasons. It seemed to me that I had more faith in Jasper's control than his own family did. Another reason was that Jasper fought so hard and I knew that it would hurt him immensely if he did hurt me. Also he could feel my pain and would stop.

I decided my fate. I texted Alice back, telling her to handle Edward. I put my phone on my desk and then went to my window. I opened it, leaned out and said, "Jasper. Jasper I need you." I leaned back in and waited in the rocking chair. I was nervous, especially since I didn't know how things were going to go. Alice did, the little pixie, and i had no doubt that she would keep it to herself.

While I was waiting, I thought about a few things. My relationship, if you could call it that, had never been healthy. I had stopped hanging out with my friends because he didn't want to. While my time with Charlie wasn't great, it had been less since I had started dating Edward. Then of course there was the fact that Edward was picking out my clothes on a daily basis and not letting me wear anything else other than what he picked out. I remember once I had picked out shorts to wear since it was going to be a warm day and he put them and the tank top I had chosen back and tried to put me in a sweater and jeans. I had kicked him out and stayed home that day. Alice told me the next day how angry the family had been with him when he had returned without me.

What had happened to me? I was not the girl I had been before I came here.

Maybe Jasper can help bring her back...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing of the Twilight world...i just get to mess with the characters**

Chapter 2: Confessions and Love Begins

I didn't have to wait long. Nor did I have to be an empath to sense the high level of nervousness coming from the man that came in through my window. I knew it was Jasper the moment he was at the window. Not just because of the nervousness, but also because of his scent: Fresh hay and chocolate chips. I smiled and looked up at him.

Golden butterscotch eyes. That is all I saw. I said, "Hi Jasper." He smiled a little before he said, "Hey darlin'." I pointed to the bed and said, "Take a seat, we need to talk." He slowly went to the bed and said, "Darlin', I..." I held up my hand, stopping what I assumed was an apology. I was about to tell him that no apology was necessary when I was suddenly next to him on the bed.

Looking up into his eyes, I was about to speak when he put a cold finger to my lips. He smirked and then said, "Darlin', I wasn't about to apologize. I know what you were goin' to say and I don't feel like arguin' with you tonight." His finger never left my lips, which felt really fucking good.

I nodded, also not wanting to argue. He slowly took his finger away and asked, "Why did you call out for me Bella? Why did you say you needed me?" I blushed, not only because of what his touch was doing to me, but also remembering how I told Alice about my love for Jasper and the dreams I had about him. The dreams that were very erotic and the ones that were sweet and loving.

Remembering that Jasper asked me a question, I gathered my courage and said, "Jasper, I called out for you because I realized not too long ago that I love you, not Edward. I have never felt safe with him. With you, I feel safe and whole. Not to mention that I don't want to spend eternity with someone who isn't my soul mate. He's controlling and to be honest, if he and I were meant to be together, he would have been the one that took me to Phoenix last year to keep me safe, not you and Alice."

I took a deep breath and said, "As for your bloodlust, I find it extremely odd that you lost control over a fucking papercut when you didn't even blink when I was lying in a pool of my own blood at the ballet studio. I have a theory about that by the way."

He stared at me for the longest time before he said, "Bella, I..." The rejection I felt hit me so fast because he said my name in the exact same way Edward did when he would push me away if our kissing went too far for him. I never thought I'd hear my name come out of Jasper's mouth in that tone. I got out of bed and went to the window. Jasper actually coming here gave me hope that maybe my feelings would be welcomed and returned. I wiped my eyes quickly, not wanting Jasper to notice or smell my tears. I also tried to squash the rejection I was feeling because I didn't want Jasper to feel guilty for not returning my feelings.

I feel like such an idiot. I just hope that I can move past this and still keep the Cullens in my life, even if I have to stay with Edward to do that. If anything, I can blame tonight on blood loss and lack of sleep if Edward asks. Hopefully Jasper doesn't try to make me feel better. I don't think I can handle that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: True Love at Last**

I was shocked, and elated, a few minutes later when a set of cold arms wrapped around my waist. His lips were at my ear when he said, "Bella, don't feel like this please. I wasn't rejectin' you darlin', I was just in shock at your confession. I never would have thought you would feel the same way I feel about you. I thought I had let somethin' slip sugar. You returning my love is the best thing I've heard in a long time."

I turned to face him, to see if he was telling the truth. All I saw in his eyes was love, honesty, and devotion. Then he kissed me, and it wasn't a chaste kiss either. No, it was one of those kisses that makes you weak at the knees and begging for more. It did to me anyways. Jasper picked me up and carried me to the bed where he then hovered over me as we kissed. We seemed to kiss for hours before he let me get some air. While I tried to regain some oxygen, his mouth moved to my neck and shoulder.

His hands weren't idle at all as we kissed. His right hand was caressing my thigh, bare thanks to the shorts I was wearing, while his left slipped under my tank top and was caressing my lower back. I wanted to touch him as well, so I moved my hands to the hem of the sweater he was wearing. He tensed up and looked at me. He stuttered slightly as he said, "Darlin'..." I knew he was being shy due to his scars and not because of anything else. I smiled and said, "Jasper, it's okay. Your scars don't disgust me. In fact, I am proud of what they mean."

He was confused, and shocked, so I took advantage of that to show him what I meant. After peeling the sweater off of his body and getting him to sit straight up against the headboard, I straddled him and said, "Jasper, these scars are a part of who you are, your past. To you, they probably remind you of a life you are ashamed of, a past you want to forget or undo."

Looking him straight in the eyes I continued, " Jasper to me, they represent strength, courage and survival. What you did all those years ago, you did it to survive and when you were given the chance to escape that horror, you had the courage to take it and run. You had the strength to go to hell and back and you came out a better man because of it. Jasper, you've fought every basic instinct you have concerning your diet and you draw upon that strength every day to keep from slipping. Even when you do slip, you work hard to make sure you don't slip again. I am proud of the man you've become."

Jasper was silent for about two seconds before he pulled me to him and kissed me, hard. We were kissing and touching and I could feel his arousal getting harder underneath me and suddenly I wanted to see all of him. My hands, which had been on his chest moved to his belt and I started to undo it. His hands came down quickly and stopped me as he pulled away slightly with a sigh. Rejection flowed through me again and I pulled away, completely embarrassed. Was I always going to be rejected by the men in my life that claimed to love me? Fuck, I'll probably die a virgin if this keeps happening every time I try to move things along.

Apparently Jasper wasn't going to tolerate my 'silent treatment'. He turned me back towards him, made me look him in the eyes and said, "Bella, quit with the rejection. I'm not pullin' away because I don't want you darlin'. Believe me, there is nothing else I want more right now. I just don't think we should be doing anything with Charlie sleepin' right next to us. We don't need him tryin' to shoot me do we sugar?"

I nodded in agreement and then realized something. Jasper didn't mention anything about it being my first time. Oh fuck, he doesn't realize or know. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. He definitely felt the heat, and probably the emotion too because he asked, "Sugar, what's wrong?" I looked away, still embarrassed and after a few minutes of silence he asked, "Bella darlin', are you still a virgin?" I nodded quickly and then buried my head into his shoulder, waiting for his reaction.

He lifted my head again to look straight into my eyes as he said, "Well darlin', I ain't goin' to rush this. When I make love to you for the first time, I want to take my time and I want to hear all the wonderful and delicious noises you'll make as I worship you sweet body. Not to mention that I don't want our first time together to be heard by anyone by us." I nodded and then asked, "You're not going to stop kissing or touching me are you?" He chuckled before returning his mouth to mine.

Jasper was gentle, yet passionate in his kissing and touching. I think he knew, especially after the recent revelation, that I didn't have a lot of experience in either. As we kissed and caressed each other, I now understood his restraint more. It wasn't out of lack of desire, but because of his desire and love for me. I could feel, through his body and his gift, how much he wanted me, but out of respect for me and Charlie, he was taking things slow. This was actually a good thing since we had just become a couple barely an hour ago. As he caressed my back and I touched and kissed his chest, I came to another realization that only solidified my relationship with Jasper.

I was never going to be Edward's equal. He treated me like a child and as I thought about it, he was exactly like one of those controlling assholes Charlie had always warned me about. He told me what I could wear, what to eat, where I could go, when I could do something and who I could spend my time with. As far as intimacy, forget it. He had rejected me so many times it was a wonder that I had any self esteem left. Jasper and I had not been together long, but already he had changed everything. I felt whole, loved, independent, and desirable. I felt like an adult, like a woman with Jasper, while Edward made me feel like a little child. My decision was made, firm and unchangeable.

I pulled back from Jasper and I looked him in the eyes. I pushed all the love I was feeling for him out as I said, "I love you Jasper." Grinning like an idiot he said, "I love you too Bella."

As soon as he said it, a low feral growl came from my window.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Confrontation**

I looked towards the window and saw the one person I really didn't want to see: Edward. He was ruining a special moment between myself and Jasper and that only made me dislike him even more. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were pure black. Not out of hunger, but because of how angry his was. He had no right to be angry and I was about to tell him so when Jasper, who had pulled his sweater back on, stood in front of me in a protective crouch.

Edward's fury was astoundingly great. He asked, "How could you Jasper?! You know that she is mine! Why would you do this?" My fury snapped at that moment and I said, " Stop it Edward! You really want to know why I chose Jasper and not you? Since you and I got together, I have never felt safe, or loved. You treat me like a child when in fact I am older than you are. You constantly push me away and your control issues are pissing me off. Jasper doesn't do any of that. He treats me like a grown woman and loves me for who I am. That is why you and I are done Edward."

"Bella, you don't know what you are saying. He just tried to kill you tonight. The shock is making you talk like this." "Bullshit Edward. Jasper has more control than that. You want to know how I figured that out? How could he possibly snap over a fucking paper cut when he didn't flinch at the ballet studio when I was lying in a pool of my own blood? If I didn't know any better, I would think that you had something to do with what happened tonight. After all, my blood is more potent to you isn't it?" My accusation was clear and when he didn't deny it and looked away, I knew I was right. My eyes went wide as I asked, 'Edward, what did you do to us?"

He finally looked me in the eyes and I figured it out. I said, "Jasper was feeling your bloodlust. He was in control and only moved after you forced your bloodlust onto him. He wasn't coming at me to hurt me. He was trying to protect me from you. You made this all happen." He nodded and lowered his head in shame.

I was disgusted. I asked, "Did you know that Jasper and I were meant to be together? Is that why you betrayed him tonight? Answer me Edward, you owe us both that much." He nodded and said, "Yes, I knew. I just wanted you for myself."

What happened next completely shocked me. Jasper's growls were nearly deafening, but I still heard and saw what happened next. Edward, who was still sitting on my windowsill this entire time, suddenly disappeared out same window, along with with window, and a section of the wall. Jasper and I ran to the hole and looked down to see what had happened. What we saw made us both giggle. It seems that Emmett and Rosalie had been sent after Edward and had heard everything that had been said, accusation and confession included. Emmett's big brother instincts had kicked in and he had ripped Edward off the window, and had accidentally taken the wall with him.

Jasper held me back so that I wouldn't fall and break my neck. He 'shouted' out to Emmett, "Sit on him will you? I have a feeling that he needs to stay for some reason for a few more minutes. Rose, if he moves, rip his arms off." She nodded and, after Emmett placed Edward on his back and sat on him, she placed the heel of her boot right on his nuts. Even I winced at the threat. I had learned early on that when someone Rosalie cared for was threatened, she could become the vicious vampire she was. I had seen it when I first met her. Since then she had slightly warmed to me, but not enough to make her threat to Edward's manhood so cruel. I was now curious as to why her behavior towards Edward had changed so quickly.

Emmett was adorable in his anger right now. He was seated on Edward's chest and was currently torturing him with worms that had been shifted by the recent rain. He was the protective older brother I had always wanted. As I look back, I remember that he, along with Carlisle and Jasper, had been the first to jump in front of me when James had made his threat. Alice and Esme had been in front of me behind them as had Rose. He lived to make me laugh and blush and he succeeded more than half the time. The fact that he was sitting and torturing Edward meant the world to me. He cared and wanted to protect me against the man who had hurt me.

Now I would have to make some sort of an explanation to Charlie for the hole in my room, not to mention for why Edward and I were no longer together and why I was suddenly with Jasper. Ideas came to mind and I believed that I would have a little time to figure that out at least. If anything I could blame Edward for the window if I had to.

I was wrong in my assumptions because not even five minutes after Edward and my wall had been torn from the house, Jasper and I discovered that someone had heard all the destruction: Charlie...

Looks like I will have to start making up shit sooner than I thought...


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5- Busted by Charlie**

Charlie came storming into my room, shotgun in his hand. Noticing the huge hole in the wall first, he turned to me and asked, "Bella, what in the hell is going on?" And that's when he noticed Jasper standing beside me, our hands intertwined. He gave us both a odd look before he asked, "What is he doing in your room Isabella Marie?"

His use of my first and middle name clued me in that I needed to make something up quickly before people got shot or arrested. Squeezing Jasper's hand briefly, I told Charlie how I had finally realized how unhealthy my relationship with Edward was. Jasper also spoke, telling Charlie how he and I had come to realize our feelings for each other and had confessed said feelings to each other only moments ago. When Charlie asked about Alice, Jasper told him of their mutual breakup months ago. Charlie then said, "That still doesn't explain what he is doing here so late at night Bella. Surely your feelings could have waited until morning?"

Jasper jumped in and said, "I was here making sure she was okay after what happened at the party tonight Chief." That's when Charlie noticed the bandage on my arm, which no longer hid the stitches that Carlisle had put in earlier that night. After assuring him that I was fine and that Carlisle had stitched me up well, Charlie asked, "Anything else happen tonight Bella? More to the point, what happened to your wall?" With a confidence boost from Jasper and a hope that Edward wouldn't fuck this night up anymore, I said, "The reason there's a hole in the wall is because Emmett got overprotective."

At his questioning glare I continued, "Emmett drove Jasper over here and was waiting for him. While Jasper and I were talking, Edward showed up. He and I got into a fight and when Emmett heard Edward confess the truth about a suspicion I had, he got mad at Edward and pulled him off the window. I guess he underestimated his strength and since the wall was already weak, it went with Edward."

Giving me a look of concern, Charlie asked, "What suspicion did you have about Edward, Bella?" Still hoping that Edward would play along, I said, "Dad, Edward's been cheating on me. I've had my suspicions for some time, but I had them confirmed at the party after I saw some texts on his phone at the party. I didn't want to confront him in front of everyone, so I didn't bring it up. It wasn't until he accused Jasper and me of cheating that I finally let my suspicions out. He confirmed it and that's when Emmett pulled him off the window."

Charlie's face began to turn red very quickly as his anger towards Edward grew. Charlie had never fully approved of or even liked Edward and now that my eyes were open, I could see why. Edward had never shown him an ounce of respect and the fact that I barely spent any time with Charlie only made it worse. Now that Edward had 'cheated', it was the final straw.

As Charlie's face neared purple, I looked at Jasper for help. Jasper stared at Charlie and I could feel his gift flow out towards Charlie. Once the color in his face had drained enough and I was sure he was calmer I said, "He's leaving tonight for a music academy in England, so don't do anything Dad." Jasper also said, "Also, Carlisle and Esme found out as well and have cut him off. According to them, he'll have to get a job to pay for stuff outside the scholarship funds." Charlie nodded and said, "I still want to talk to him and Emmett."

He stepped out of my room, luckily leaving his gun in the hall, and headed out into the yard where Emmett, Rose and Edward were still waiting. Jasper and I followed after I changed into some pajama pants and slipped on a sweatshirt. As Jasper and I walked to where they were, we both could see that neither Emmett or Rose had moved from their positions. As Charlie came closer, Emmett whispered something to Edward and then let him up.

Charlie, still slightly pissed off, went up to Edward and said, "You disgust me. You never deserved Bella and you never will. You stay the fuck away from my daughter. If you ever come near her again, you will never see the light of day again. Am I clear boy?" Edward nodded, went to his car, and drove away. After making sure that he was far away, Charlie turned to Emmett and asked, "While I appreciate how protective you are of Bella, did you have to take the wall with you?"

Emmett laughed and said, "I'm sorry Chief Swan. I'll come by tomorrow and start fixing it. I'm really good at fixing walls and stuff." Charlie grinned and nodded. Rosalie, who had been by Emmett's side since removing her heel from Edward's privates, said, "Chief Swan, if it's okay with you, Bella could stay with us until Emmett fixes her wall. I don't think it's safe, especially with her being such a klutz."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Enemies become Sisters**

My face turned red for probably the hundredth time tonight as they all started laughing at the accuracy of Rosalie's statement. Burying my face in the crook of Jasper's arm, I also laughed and silently agreed with her. Charlie, once he was able to breathe again asked, " It's fine with me as long as she gets to school okay. You want to take your truck Bella?" I started to nod, but changed my mind after Emmett checked it and said, "Rose, you're gonna need to check this truck out after school tomorrow. I think it's been messed with."

As she three vampires began to growl I said, "I'm going to grab my school stuff and pack some clothes. Rosalie, would you come with me? I think my dad has seen enough boys in my room for tonight." She nodded, followed me inside, and sat on the bed as I grabbed my old duffle bag and started stuffing clothes into it. I packed about two weeks worth, not knowing how fast Emmett was going to work.

After a few minutes of packing, Rosalie finally spoke, "Bella, I want to apologize for my behavior. I really do like you. I just felt that you and Edward weren't meant to be together. I didn't want to get attached to you and then lose you. Though I never expected you and Jasper to be true mates."

I smiled and said, "Rosalie, I never thought you hated me. I figured that you were protecting your family until you felt that I could be trusted. I would have done the same thing." Rose gently hugged me and said, "You can call me Rose, all of the family does. Welcome to the Cullen family." We hugged again and then I finished packing and got my laptop and school stuff packed.

Rose looked in my bag and noticed that I had packed simple cotton underwear sets, jeans and t-shirts. I caught her looking and said, "That is something else that is going to change. I don't mind Alice helping out on formal occasions, but everyday stuff is all mine. It's annoying not being able to pick out my own clothing and I hate all the designer crap." "Same here. I'm with you Bella." Giggling, I said, "Besides, Jasper loves me the way I am."

She smiled, nodded, and then grabbed my duffle and school bag as we left my room and went out to the car and the boys. Since it was Friday, I didn't have to worry about Charlie starving since Billy was taking him fishing all weekend. I gave Charlie a quick hug and as I promised to come by and cook for dinner during the week, he whispered, "I like him a lot better Bella. Keep him around." Nodding, I got in the car next to Jasper while Rose put my bags in the trunk. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead as Emmett drove the four of us back to the Cullen house.

As we pulled into the driveway, I became scared and a little nervous. Was Edward going to be at the house? What would Carlisle and Esme think of me? Not to mention that I couldn't handle another confrontation right now. Jasper, ever watching, picked up on both of the emotions flowing from me and sent out a small wave of calm. He said, " Don't worry darlin'. Emmett called Carlisle and told him and Esme everything. As for Edward, he won't be allowed in any of the Cullen homes for a long time."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I nodded, comforted by his words and took his hand in mine, needing the contact. We got out of the car together and went into the house, Emmett and Rose each carrying one of my bags. Unfortunately for me, the first person to greet us was Alice. She saw my old duffel bag and said, "Bella, you shouldn't have bothered to bring clothes. I already put some very beautiful things in your closet. Same goes for you Jasper."

Jasper's growls echoed in the house. To keep him from doing something he'd regret later I said, " Alice, unless those 'beautiful' things are jeans, t-shirts, tank tops for me and Jasper or just comfortable clothing in general, you might as well donate it all because I am done wearing designer shit I don't like." Jasper, wrapping his arms around my waist said, "Same here pixie. Now, I don't mind the occasional dress shirt, but I'm tired of the preppy runway model look. I just want to blend in and look like a teenager." Emmett and Rose both said, " Same here Alice."

Alice looked really upset. She seemed to growl for a few seconds before saying, or rather semi-shouting, " Fine! Look like bums and homeless people then! See if I care!" Alice then stormed off to her room. Once I heard the door slam I turned to the other three and said, " I think vampire proof locks are in order for everyone's rooms." Emmett nodded and said, " I have a few in my room, I'll go put them to use now." Rose followed him with my bags, telling me she'd put everything away in my room.

Then Esme and Carlisle entered the room. Despite what Jasper had told me in the car, I was afraid they would hate me for what happened tonight. That fear quickly disappeared as they both smiled and congratulated Jasper and I for finally becoming a couple. Esme said, "Well done with Alice. I've tried to stop her but she never listens."

I nodded and said, "I wouldn't mind if she helped on formal stuff, provided that she doesn't force me to wear something I'm not comfortable in. But I am done looking like a walking fashion magazine all the time. If she can't handle that, tough." All of them agreed and then it was silent. Gathering my courage I asked, "Where is he?" Carlisle, immediately knowing who I was talking about and why said, "Edward is going to be staying with the Denali's in Alaska for a few weeks before he goes to London. He is going to school there, but he will have to pay his own way."

Esme cut in saying, "Until he learns to behave and respect others as Carlisle and I have raised him to do, he is on his own and is not welcome in this house." I now understood why they cut him off. Edward had tried to keep me from Jasper and that was against vampire law from what Carlisle had told me a few months ago. He was putting them all in danger with this, because if he had continued to the point where Charlie would have to get involved, the Volturi could have found out about me before we wanted them to and the Cullens, not to mention the rest of the town would have been in danger.

I nodded in agreement and leaned against Jasper, feeling drained after all the stuff I had dealt with tonight. I knew Jasper felt it because he lifted me up in his arms, said something to the rest of the family, and then carried me upstairs. I closed my eyes briefly, still not used to traveling at vampire speed. To be honest, I just wanted to fall asleep in his arms. When I opened them again, I found myself on a large canopy bed, next to Jasper in a room I had never seen before.

Jasper noticed the confused look on my face and said, "This is our room. Apparently Alice had a vision months ago and she's been workin' on it ever since. If there's something you want to change, we can just to let you know." I nodded, my eyes slowly closing as I began to fall asleep. Before I could, Jasper moved off the bed saying, "I'm going to shower and change real quick, okay darlin'?" I nodded and watched as he headed to the bathroom after grabbing some pajamas out of the drawer.

While he showered, I decided to take a closer look at our room. The walls were a dark hunter green edged in black. The closet door, which didn't take me long to find, was painted a lighter green color and had a black silk robe hanging from it. As I looked inside, I could already tell that Jasper and I were going to have many problems with Alice over the next few days. Some of the clothing inside we would keep, but the majority of it would be donated as soon as possible. I made a mental note to tell Jasper that we would be going through it tomorrow after breakfast. The bed was made of black cherry and was covered in green and black bedding. The large two-sided desk was made out of the same wood as the bed and two laptops rested on top, along with a printer.

Another door, this one painted an emerald green with black scrollwork, I figured out was probably a study or office where Jasper could go and relax. I was just about to open it and peek inside when a pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist and a sweet, rough voice said, "Being the curious one again darlin'?" I turned in his arms and said, "Of course, you expect anything less?"

He grinned and said, "Not at all darlin'." Then he started to kiss me. He was gentle, yet passionate in his kisses and teasing in his touching. As he moved his mouth to my neck and shoulder, I took a glance at what he was wearing to bed. His legs were clad in dark blue drawstring pajama pants while his upper body was bare. This was a slight surprise to me since I had only gotten him to go shirtless for the first time with me barely an hour ago. This was good progress for our relationship.

I placed a gentle kiss on a scar that stretched over his heart. I knew Jasper wouldn't make love to me tonight, not with the whole family still in the house. He was too respectful of me for that to happen. Also, we had just become a couple and I knew we both needed to learn more about each other before anything sexual happened. However, that didn't mean that Jasper and I couldn't get more comfortable with each other.

I kissed the scar over his heart again and giggled when Jasper growled. He said, "Darlin'..." "It's okay Jasper, I don't have any expectations for tonight. I just want to get to know you better and for us to get comfortable with each other. Besides, we just got together. I just want you to be happy Jasper."

He stared at me for the longest time before he took me in his arms again and kissed me, hard. Before I knew it, we were back on the bed, his lips moving from my lips to my neck, giving me a few minutes to catch my breath. I did feel him pause a few times while kissing my neck, probably still afraid that I would tense up at the possible danger. I didn't, I merely pushed him closer, wanting the contact.

He chuckled softly and before continuing he said, "Easy sugar. Let me find all those sweet spots." As he was kissing my neck, I snuck my hands down from his hair to his back and trailed them softly up and down. His hands quickly did the same, making me gasp at the sudden coldness. One hand trailed up and down my back while the other teased the skin around my bellybutton.

Curious to see how he was handling the temptation of my blood, I gently pulled his head away from my neck and gazed into his eyes. They were dark, almost pitch black, but not with thirst. He was in complete control and I trusted him, but I had the feeling that he still didn't trust himself. I put a hand on his cheek and asked, " Jasper, are you okay?"

He smiled, placed a few soft kisses on my face and said, "Yeah, I'm fine sugar. The family wants to talk to you about something in the mornin', so you probably should get some sleep." I snuggled into his side, nodded and said, "I love you Jasper." "I love you too Bella." I fell asleep, finally feeling safe and loved.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Discussions and Jealous Tantrums**

The next morning seemed to come too soon. I knew that I needed to get up, but I really didn't want to wake up and leave the comfort of the bed or Jasper's arms. Not that he wasn't trying to get me to open my eyes. His lips were gently kissing all over my face, lingering mostly on my lips and nose. It was really sweet and I didn't want him to stop. Jasper seemed to sense that because he chuckled and then his kisses stopped. I didn't have a chance to wonder why because he started to tickle me.

He was good at it, quickly changing his attack points before I could move to defend myself. After a few minutes he stopped and as I tried to catch my breath he said, "Good morning darlin'. Esme is makjng you breakfast, so why don't you go get ready and we'll go down." I nodded and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After using the new cucumber melon shampoo, conditioner and body wash to freshen up, I stepped out and wrapped a dark red towel around myself. The bathroom was done in red, black and white and I loved it. I walked up to the sink and as I wiped the steam off the mirror I saw the real reason behind Jasper's smirk. I had several suck marks on my neck. I smirked as well and left the bathroom, dropping my dirty clothes in the hamper sitting right by the dresser.

Jasper was sitting on the bed, reading one of the many Civil War books he owned. He was already dressed in black cowboy boots, dark blue jeans, and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked up as I left the bathroom and smirked again when he saw the marks. I grinned back and then walked to the huge closet we now shared. I could tell that he had already gone through his side and chosen what he wanted to keep. I looked at all the clothes still on my side and asked, " Jasper, what's your favorite color?"

He came up behind me and said, "Red darlin', just like that towel you're wearin'." Not caring that he was standing right there, I nodded and dressed in a dark red strapless bra and panty seat and slipped on some tight black hip hugger jeans. When it came to picking out a shirt however, I was torn between two. One shirt was dark red, strapless and the hem ended a few inches above my jeans. The other shirt I liked was also dark red, but backless and long sleeved. The halter neck part of it would cover all the marks Jasper had given me.

I wasn't ashamed of the marks Jasper left, but I didn't know how the rest of the family would react, especially with their fear of his 'lack' of control. The exact 'lack' of control that didn't fucking exist. He was in complete control and I trust him with my life.

My decision was made when Jasper came up behind me and wrapped one arm around my bare waist while the other went to my neck and ran across the marks, making them tingle. His eyes met mine in the mirror and I realized that my decision would affect our relationship in a big way. I grabbed the strapless top and slipped it on. Walking to where all my jewelry and belts were, I grabbed a black studded belt, bracelet and some skull earrings.

As I went to grab a necklace Jasper stopped me by saying, "Hang on a second darlin'. I got somethin' for ya." He walked over to his side of the closet and took a small bag out of the drawer. Turning to me he said, "This was my mother's. I had it restored a few years ago and I would like you to have it and wear it." Coming up behind me, he fastened a necklace around my neck and then stepped back to see what I would do.

The necklace was old, but shined from the restoration he had gotten done. It was a simple red stone hanging from a medium sized chain. The stone hung right above my cleavage, which wasn't too bad. Glancing more closely at the stone itself, I was curious as to what it was. I turned to Jasper and asked, " What is the stone? I've never seen it before."

Jasper chuckled before carrying me to the bathroom where he set me down so I could do my hair. As I started to put my hair up in a high ponytail, he spoke, "The stone is called red jasper. In case you were wondering why I chuckled earlier, the reason is because my daddy gave momma that necklace while she was pregnant with me." I began to giggle as the irony of his statement sunk in.

Finishing my hair, I turned and hopped up onto the counter facing Jasper and said, "Your dad had an interesting sense of humor didn't he?" "Actually it was my momma that did. She apparently took one look at me and told Daddy that my name was Jasper. I don't remember ever asking her why she gave me that name." He looked at where the necklace rested and said, "It suits you darlin'."

I smiled and said, "I'm glad you think so. I love it, especially since it's your mother's. It's part of your history Jasper. A history I want to know more about." He smiled and came closer to me. He ran his fingers over the marks on my neck and over the stone of his mother's pendant. His eyes never left mine as he did this. Concerned I asked, "Are you okay Jasper?" He grinned and said, "I'm fine sugar. I just can't believe that I've finally found my true mate."

I smiled and said, " Well, just so you know, you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon. Think you can handle that?" He smirked and said, "Sure can darlin'. Might be a bit of a challenge, with you bein' a klutz and all." I went to slap him playfully, but he caught my wrists gently and pinned them above my head.

I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were slightly dark, no doubt due to the desire he was feeling. I pulled him closer to me, locking my legs around him and kissed him. He chuckled and started kissing me back with equal passion. We were really getting into it when Jasper pulled away, laughed and said, " We'll be right down Esme."

I giggled, hopped off the counter and went downstairs hand in hand with Jasper. He kept me close to him the whole way down. I think he was afraid that I would disappear. To be honest, I didn't mind. As we got near the kitchen he stopped, pulled me to him and kissed me so hard and long that I got dizzy. He chuckled as he released me and then we continued to the kitchen.

I wasn't shocked when I heard gasps as we walked in. I was actually pretty calm and ready to defend Jasper against anyone who started anything. What I wasn't prepared for was Alice, though I should have been after her tantrum the night before.

She started in by saying, " Bella, that is not good outfit for you. Blue is more your color. And we need to find something to cover those marks on your neck. Oh, and that necklace has to go too. It's so old." Now I could tolerate her comments about my wardrobe, but I drew the line at anything with Jasper involved.

I put up my hand, which actually led me to practically rip my arm out of her grasp. I said, "Alice, shut up! I'm not changing anything. I happen to like my outfit very much and to be honest I really don't like blue all that much. As for the necklace, it definitely stays. It's special to the both of us and that's final."

Alice made a face and asked, "What's so special about that hunk of junk?" Jasper, who I could tell was so close to snapping said, "It might be junk to you, but not to me or Bella. It was my mother's necklace and now it's Bella's. Now, I've about had enough of your attitude Miss Brandon. If you can't respect mine and Bella's choices, then perhaps we won't be spending much time here until you do."

For the first time since I had met her, Alice was silent. She was staring at my necklace like it was the Hope Diamond or something. She turned to Jasper and asked, "Your mother's necklace? You gave HER your mother's necklace?!" The way she said 'her' made me back up closer to Jasper in fear. What was her problem? To me, it sounded like she was jealous of me and Jasper. I looked up and saw by the blackness of his eyes that he had finally reached his breaking point.

He gently led me over to Emmett, which hurt at first, until he kissed me gently on the lips and said, "Emmett's goin' to keep you safe while I deal with her. Don't want to risk you gettin' hurt darlin'." I nodded and stood between Emmett and Rose, who were joined by Carlisle and Esme as they watched things unfold between Jasper and Alice. I just didn't understand what her problem was. She and Jasper were no longer together since she had her vision of her true mate. So why was she acting so bitter and jealous over the fact that Jasper gave me, his true mate, his mother's necklace?

Jasper was calm in his fury, unlike most vampires I had seen. It was one of the many things I would learn about Jasper during our relationship. When he was angry or even frustrated, he would make it known like any other person. But when he was truly furious, like right now, he would lure the person he was furious with into a false sense of calm and security before unleashing his true feelings upon them. I could see the soldier he once was when he was like this.

He asked, "Alice, why are you angry at the fact that I gave Bella my mother's necklace? She is after all, my true mate." Alice seemed to puff up in her anger before she said, "I was your WIFE for 60 years and you never gave me anything of your mother's." "Perhaps because I knew that anything of her's wouldn't be to your taste, nor would you appreciate the pieces like Bella does. Or maybe because I've known all along that you weren't my mate."

Alice's fury seemed to double as she asked, "How did you figure that out?" "How do you think? Peter told me long before I even met you at that diner. The only reason I stayed with you was because he told me that if I left, I would never meet my true mate. The only reason your 'vision' of us together came true was because I wanted to find my real mate. And Pixie, I knew all about your manipulatin' ways and plans before I came to that diner."

he got really close to her and said, "Now I don't know what your deal is right now, but unless you quit interferin' with Bella and me, I will tear you to pieces. Am I in anyway unclear?" Alice, drawing on whatever pride and courage she had left and said, " You wouldn't dare." The grin that graced Jasper's face at her statement led me to believe that there was still much I had to learn about the man and vampire I loved and was mated to.

His eyes seemed to go even darker as he said, " Ma'am, they call me the God of War for a reason. I used to destroy newborns for a living and anyone that had an attitude like yours didn't last long, believe me. So you better watch your step." He backed away and asked, "Now, do you mind telling the rest of us why you're being such a bitch?"

Sneering she said, " I don't have to explain anything to you, monster." Before any of us could move, Alice ran out of the room and to the garage where a few minutes later a yellow Porsche sped out and down the road. I think all of were in shock. What in the hell was wrong with Alice?

I saw Jasper standing by the window, his eyes still black with fury. I started to go to him, but Emmett held me back saying, "Wait Bella, he's not safe right now. Give him a few minutes until he's calmed down. I should have kicked his ass earlier for putting those marks on you. Bella, that wasn't the smartest thing for you to let him do. You know he doesn't..." I stopped him right there, using Rose's hand to slap him upside the head.

I said, " Don't even start Emmett. Jasper has all the control he wants or needs. More to the point, I trust Jasper with my life and if this family meeting is what I think it's about, I trust him with whatever part he may play in my death. So lay off." I had said all of this while facing Jasper who was still standing by the window. I wanted him to know how much I really trusted him. He smiled, walked over, pulled me into his arms and kissed me until I was dizzy. Pulling away, he kissed my forehead and said, "And you'll never have to doubt that trust darlin'."

I hugged him and we all stood around in silence for a few minutes before Esme asked, "Are you hungry Bella?" I nodded and we went back into the kitchen where I found the buffet Esme had fixed. I took what I felt I could eat, got a glass of juice and sat at the bar to eat. Jasper stayed close, not hovering over me like Edward always did, but close. I think the fight with Alice, plus the small threat from Emmett had made him a little worried and being near me helped. I didn't mind.

After I was done and the rest of the food had been put away, I walked with Jasper and the rest of the family into the living room to talk. Carlisle began by saying, " Bella, as you guessed earlier, we have to discuss you mortality. Did Edward ever tell you about the Volturi and their laws?"

"Not really. He briefly mentioned it last night because I saw the painting in your office. The only other time he mentioned it was when we argued about me becoming a vampire. He mentioned something about keeping me hidden so they wouldn't find out about me. As for their laws, he made mention of one but didn't go into details. I assume you're referring to something that has to do with me being human?"

Carlisle nodded and said, "The laws are specific. If a human is told about vampires or they discover us by chance, they have only two choices: become one of us or die. There is only one law that allows for exception to the first and that is when a vampire's mate is too young to be claimed and the vampire must wait. It is usually only enforced for that reason, but can be used for others if I remember correctly."

"Like if the human was kept from their true mate by another vampire?" Carlisle nodded and said, " Exactly. I'm sure that if the situation was explained to them, they would not have any objections to you staying human until Jasper is ready to turn you." Jasper cut in, "Unless Edward decides to be a stupid ass and goes to them before we have a chance to tell them everything." At Carlisle's look of curiosity, Jasper raised his cell phone up saying, "Carmen just sent me a text. Edward never arrived. If he's gone to the Volturi and spins some story about me stealing Bella from him, we're screwed."

I had been silent during this part of the discussion, trying to come up with a solution that would keep us all safe. I asked, "If they come here and find out the truth, will they force Jasper to turn me?" Carlisle nodded and said, "The possibility is high Bella. Why do you ask?"

I leaned into Jasper's arms and said, "I'm just wondering of they'd be willing to make a deal."


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: YAY! Another update! Now with this one, I have been working on it bit by bit when the words pop into my head, so I hope you like it and it makes sense..lol**

**Oh, Bella knows about the shifters in my world. She found out at a bonfire and Jacob slipped up and told her. He and the rest of the Pack have been shifters since before she came to Forks.**

**So what do y'all think of Alice's little tantrum? Sounds kinda funky right? Well maybe someone can clue the rest of the family in on why she was acting that way here in a bit.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 9: True Love for Eternity**

Jasper asked, "What are you thinkin' sugar?" "I have an idea. I want to be a vampire, but I can't just disappear and neither can you. I was thinking that we could contact them, inform them of the entire situation and make a deal that I will be turned after graduation. That should be a short enough wait time for them, right Jasper?"

Jasper nodded and said, "It might just be darlin'. I was going to go with that timeline anyway. But sugar, usually when making a deal with the Volturi, they'll want something big in return. I won't have you serving them." I was about to say something when he phone went off again. He flipped it open and after a few seconds he said, "Well we don't have to worry about that for the time being. Peter, my old friend from the War, is coming here with his mate. He says that he's got something that will make the Volturi give us whatever we want."

Emmett asked, "Why can't we just go ahead and turn Bella and leave? We could fake her death." I shook my head and said, "We can't do that Emmett. If I disappear or 'die' under mysterious circumstances and all of you leave soon after, people will start asking questions and Charlie will come after you all wanting answers to those questions. If we can get the Volturi to back off long enough for me to graduate, then I can go through the motions for Charlie. I can be turned during the summer and we can use the whole 'first year is a bitch' excuse for why I can't visit or why he can't come visit me. After that, it's up to fate."

They were alls silent and then Carlisle said, "That sounds like the perfect plan. We just have one more problem to overcome." He looked at Emmett and Jasper and all they said was, "The treaty."

I looked up at Jasper and asked, "What are you talking about, what treaty?" He looked at Carlisle who said, "She has the right to know as your mate and she's a member of this family." Jasper nodded and said, "Bella, when we first settled in Forks, we made a treaty with the local tribe in order for us to coexist in peace. As long as we do not bite or kill another human, they will not act against us."

I was confused, "Why would the Quileutes make a treaty with vampires? And how could they attack you?" Jasper turned me to face him and said, "Certain families in the tribe are shape shifters. They become wolves and can tear our kind to pieces quite easily." My eyes went wide with shock. So Jacob and Billy were part of a tribe that could shift into giant wolves? Suddenly, certain things said in the past made more sense.

I turned to Carlisle and asked, "So what will they do if you turn me?" He hesitated before saying, " They will consider it a violation of the treaty and would destroy all of us." I leaned back into Jasper's arms and filtered through all I had just been told. My family and I had two options and neither ended well. Either I was turned to keep the Volturi away from my family and we risked pissing off the wolves, or I wasn't turned, which kept the wolves happy and the treaty intact. However, this would bring the Volturi upon not only us, but the entire town as well. Everyone would be in danger.

A light bulb went on as that thought crossed my mind. Leaning forward and turning to Carlisle, I asked, "Carlisle, do you think the tribe would make an exception to the treaty if they were convinced that if I am not turned the whole town would be in danger. From what you've told me about the Volturi, they won't care if Forks doesn't know about vampires. The whole town could be killed if the Volturi come here. Would knowing that at least get them to consider it?"

Carlisle seemed to contemplate for a few minutes before nodding in agreement and saying, "They just might Bella. It would help of the request came from you while all the details came from us. I will contact the Alpha and ask for a meeting." We all nodded and Jasper said, "I will call Caius in the morning. He may be a stickler for the rules, but he'll listen to our proposition. He may even be able to help us convince the wolves that Bella's change is necessary." The rest of the family nodded at Jasper's suggestion and then we separated.

Jasper said, "I'm goin' hunting Bella. I'll be back in a few." Confused since his eyes didn't show any signs of needing to hunt I said, "You're fine Jasper, I trust you." He chuckled and after kissing me he said, "I'm very happy that you do sugar, but I do need to talk to Carlisle and Emmett about something. Not to mention that I still want to keep myself topped off so to speak. Make sense?" I nodded and said, "You know, you could have just said you wanted to hang with the guys. I would have understood that better." Jasper laughed and said, "I'll keep that in mind angel." Kissing me hard, he left through the back door, leaving me with Esme and Rose.

Esme asked, "Bella, would you mind joining Rose and myself in the large guest house. I had some things delivered for the charity ball next week and I want to see what you like so I can send it back to get altered in time. Wow, she actually wanted me to make a choice. Awesome. I nodded and said, "Sure, just let me grab my camera really quick." Rose asked, " Why do you need your camera?" Turning to face her I said, "Usually when Alice dragged me shopping for formal stuff, like prom last year, I barely got any time to look at what I was wearing, nor take any pictures of the process. It's girl time and supposed to be fun. I figured as we each try on stuff I can take some pictures for us to look at later and laugh at. You know?"

Rose nodded and said, "Go grab it. This sounds fun." I quickly grabbed the camera from my room and then followed Rose and Esme to the guest house. It was really nice and totally Esme. I had a feeling that she did her house designing and decorating in the house since it had that much space. We walked in and I started laughing. Ever the Cullen, Esme had not had just a 'few' dresses and suits delivered. No, she had practically whole store stock in the house. Rose seemed to get what I was laughing at and started laughing too. After a few minutes of laughing together we got started. I helped Esme and Rose make their choices, which wasn't easy at all. Each time they tried something on, I took pictures for us to look at and laugh later.

Esme's first choice was this horrid pink dress that while the style fitted her really well, the color did not. I made a note of that just in case we found it again in a different color. Thank god for the large notebook she handed me to write in. After a few more choices that fit her in one way but not another, we finally found one that we all loved on her. It was a gray strapless mermaid style dress with fuchsia on the inside skirt. She quickly found heels and jewelry to match. Rose was up next and believe me, she wasn't easy either. Gold was out of the question because of the paleness of her hair.

She was slightly tired of her usual red but those were the only gowns that we found that fit her. I had suggested the color green for a change and she took to the idea like mad. It took a couple of tries and some funny photos later for us to find the perfect dress for her. It was a floor length strapless dark green dress that fit her perfectly. The dark green suited her so well and I knew Emmett was going to be shocked at the color change. Now it was my turn.

I already had decided on red and now I just needed to find the right gown for me. Esme asked, "Why not blue dear?" I snorted and said, "Blue is Edward's color. I show up in that and Jasper might begin to doubt if I'm over him. He won't say it, but I know that he would. Besides, I think red suits us both better." Rose looked at me for the longest time when I said that and I think she knew why. I would never judge Jasper if he kept to the animal diet or not. I would be by his side no matter what he decided to do.

To be honest, I didn't really understand the animal diet anyway. When I first saw the Cullens, it was their eyes that made me think that they weren't normal. I turned to Esme and asked, "Esme, how often do you have to feed?" She was shocked by my question at first but then she said, "About every two weeks, why do you ask?" "Did you ever drink human blood?" She looked down as if ashamed and said, "I did for a few months after Carlisle turned me." "How often did you have to feed when you did that?" She looked up as if realizing where I was going with my questioning and said, "Not as often, probably about once a month. Bella, why...?"

Wearing a dress that I actually felt like burning, I kneeled down in front of her and Rose and said, "Look, I don't care either way. I was just wondering because it seems as if veggie vampires suffer more on the animal diet than the human one. I just don't want Jasper to suffer if I can help it. He talks so much about his friends Peter and Charlotte and their diet and I can't help but wonder..." Rose pulled me to her gently and said, "You really need to talk to him about that Bella. Maybe you two can figure out what is best for both of you. I like this diet, but I can understand what you are trying to say. Now, let''s find you a dress."

A few horrible red dresses later, I found one that I liked and was actually looking forward to wearing. It was a dark red halter with crisscrossed straps on the back and a slit in the front. It was a little long in the back, but not too bad. The fact that it fit and wouldn't need to be altered was awesome. Rose picked out some earring and a ring for me but she couldn't find a necklace that wouldn't clash with the dress. I told her that we still had time to pick something out. Now, to pick shoes.

Esme had picked out some silver gray pumps for her dress and Rose had picked out some silver ones with thick straps around the ankle. I hated heels and had no desire to trip with every step I made. Rose seemed to know that and dug out a pair of red ballet shoes with ribbons. They were comfortable and the straps weren't irritating. I approved them and we set everything aside. I noticed that nothing was set aside for Alice to look through and I had a feeling that yet another Cullen was not welcome back. Oh well, it didn't bug me since she had been such a bitch this morning.

Esme put our stuff into large boxes and put them up so the guys wouldn't get curious. Now it was time to get the guy's stuff taken care of. We all agreed that they would wear tuxedos with matching ties and vests. I was able to find a red vest and tie that was pretty close to the color of my dress for Jasper, while Rose found one in green that would luckily fit Emmett's large frame. A gray set with silver stitching was found for Carlisle that we all thought was pretty cool. We had just put the tuxedos together when there was a knock at the door.

I opened it to find my cowboy standing there with bright golden eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what his eyes would look like as red. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I asked, "Have fun with the boys cowboy?" Jasper chuckled and said, "Indeed I did darlin'. Did you have fun with the girls?" I nodded and said, "Actually I did. Picked out a really good dress for the charity thing next week. Got everything for that except a necklace, but I have a few more days to find something." He looked curious and asked, "What color sugar?" I didn't want to give it away, but if he was going to help, I might as well. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Your favorite color." The smirk that covered his face was hilarious to see.

I started giggling which lead to heavy laughing as Jasper picked me up and twirled me around. Setting me down on my feet he said, "Your dad called while I was hunting, he said he wanted to see us before he headed down to the reservation." "Any idea why?" Jasper shook his head and said, "No idea Isabella, guess we'll find out when we get there." I nodded and followed him to the car. I wanted to take the bike, but I didn't think that Charlie would welcome the sight. At least not yet.

As Jasper drove to Charlie's, I asked, "Jasper, what was up with Alice this morning? I don't understand why she was acting that way." Jasper sighed and said, "To be honest, I don't understand it either Bella. She was the one that ended things after having the vision of her true mate and telling me that I would figure out mine soon enough." The way he said that she ended things kinda hurt. Like he regretted that it was over between them. I tried to squash the feelings quickly so he wouldn't feel them, but I wasn't successful.

I saw Jasper's eyes go wide and he quickly pulled the car over. Quickly getting out, he came over to my side of the car and pulled me out. He asked, "Why did I just feel hurt and unworthiness come from you Bella? I thought you knew how I felt about you." I sighed and sat on the hood of the car. Looking up at him I said, "It was the way you were talking about how she ended your relationship. You sounded like you regretted it happening." Realization shined in his eyes and he pulled me close to him. He said, "I don't regret anything Bella. I just wish she had gone about it a different way. Alice and I had always known that we were not mates, but the way she went about ending things was not the best in my opinion."

He switched places with me, placing me in his lap and continued, "I came home from hunting to find her stuff gone and 'divorce' papers on the bed. I knew that it meant that she had found her true mate, but she didn't tell me. She just moved out and left. When she did finally tell me, it was nearly a month after she had the vision and nearly a month and a half after she moved out of our room. Does any of this make sense?" I nodded and said, "Even though you two weren't in this for eternity, she didn't end things well enough for you two to remain friends. It was abrupt and without notice. That hurt the friendship you two had. Sorry I freaked out."

Jasper shook his head and said, "Don't apologize. I can see where it would seem that I am sad or not okay with ending things with Alice." He pulled me closer to his chest and said, "But I am ready to begin my forever with you." He lowered his head to mine and claimed my mouth, hard and passionately. We started kissing each other hard and his hands went from my arms to my hips and as we kissed, I started rocking against him. I couldn't help it and I think he couldn't either because I could feel him growing hard against me. After a few moments he stilled my hips and pulled away, but not in a mean way.

He chuckled and said, "Such a temptation darlin'. I don't think I can wait much longer, but not here. Okay?" I nodded, my head slightly dizzy from lack of air, and said, "How about this? We deal with the Volturi first and see what they can do to help us with the whole Edward being an ass situation." I pulled him close to me by his shirt collar and said, "But after that, you're mine cowboy." He chuckled deep and dark before kissing me again. He helped me back in the car and we continued to Charlie's.

We pulled up to the house and a question that I'd had in my head for awhile popped back up. I asked, " Is it safe while I'm human?" Jasper said, "To be honest, I don't know. We'll talk to Carlisle before anything okay Isabella?" I shivered as my name passed his lips and his eyes darkened as he sniffed the air. I blushed as he asked, "Really Isabella?" I nodded and he pulled me close and said, "Interesting. What other kinks do you have hidden?" I pushed him away teasingly and got out of the car.

As Jasper and I walked up, my worst nightmare came true. Charlie was there talking with Sam and Jacob and suddenly Jake shifted right in front of him.

I ran up and said, "Jake, what the hell? You've killed us both!"


End file.
